Contar Estrellas de Papel
by Naleeh
Summary: Tamaki canceló el plan aquella misma mañana. Los chófer se pasaron la orden entre ellos, pero a ella no le dijeron nada. Estas fueron las consecuencias. [HaruMori] R


¡Holas a todos mis lectores! Os presento una nueva historia de amor de una de mis parejas favoritas de Ouran Host Club: Haruhi y Mori.

Cuando Ishtar-kun me pidió que le escribiera un lemon de estos dos, volví a quedarme en blanco y pensé en hacer una pequeña secuela de mi anterior fic HaruMori "Historia de una foto". Al final la supuesta continuación terminó convirtiéndose en algo completamente original que nada tiene que ver con lo anterior, así que no es necesario haber leído el otro fic para entender este. Aunque sí he tomado el suceso en cuenta. El que quiera saber lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de revelado, ya sabe a dónde tiene que ir para leer.

Por lo demás, la he escrito con todo el cariño y el amor del mundo. Me ha costado muchísimo, porque he tenido cuidado con no hacer OOC a pesar de que Mori hable (poco), y que resultara creíble en todo momento. Soy muy quisquillosa con esto. Incluso tengo TRES versiones porque mientras escribía no me convenció del todo.

He disfrutado imaginando cada escena y me he reído yo sola ante la situación de los personajes... Ahora sólo espero que vosotros también lo hagáis y consiga haceros pasar un rato agradable. ¡Que os guste mucho!

**¡Advertencias!**** Este fic está calificado como M por contener una escena de sexo explícita. **

**No me hago responsable de los actos de ningún personaje del fic ya que son propiedad de B.Hatori. Que cada cual apechugue con lo que tiene.

* * *

**

_Para Ishtar-kun a la que le gusta el color amarillo, aunque no lo atribuya al sol esperanzador, que no se ve desde los áticos de las grandes mansiones. Ya que, desafortunadamente, la ventana de este relato a pesar de ser muy amplia, daba a la noche

* * *

_

"_**Contar Estrellas de Papel"**_

Iremos a casa de Mori para ver las estrellas." - Eso era lo que había propuesto Tamaki, invitándose descaradamente tras haber leído la noticia en el periódico.

"Las estrellas pueden verse desde cualquier parte." -le contestó Haruhi. Pero el rubio comenzó a divagar en sus propias fantasías alegando que necesitaban verlas desde un lugar sin contaminación lumínica; apartados del mundo. Porque además una lluvia de estrellas era un acontecimiento que merecía ser contemplado en todo su esplendor. "Nunca más tendremos la oportunidad de pedir tantos deseos. Contra más veamos mejor." -había agregado. (Sí. En realidad Tamaki sólo lo hacía por desear cosas imposibles que jamás se le cumplirán.)

A partir de ahí las cosas transcurrieron por su curso habitual. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, Haruhi terminó totalmente sola y perdida en el andén de una estación de tren de un pueblo alejado de toda civilización...

"Se han olvidado de venir a buscarme." - pensó cuando las puertas del tren de cercanías que se había detenido por unos momentos, volvieron a cerrarse para seguir su camino. Estaba sentada en la orilla de uno de los bancos del andén, con la bolsa del equipaje a sus pies, mientras veía los diferentes trenes pasar y también las manecillas del reloj.

La estación era pequeña, destartalada y situada al aire libre. Ni si quiera se dedicaban a anunciar las salidas o llegadas por megafonía. De hecho lo único que se escuchaba con nitidez era el viento silbándole al oído, que comenzaba a sacudir las ramas de los árboles con fiereza. A cualquier persona le habría dado bastante desconfianza tener que quedarse ahí durante mucho tiempo, pero a Haruhi eso le daba bastante igual. Había estado esperando pacientemente durante una hora y tres cuartos exactamente. Pero ahora que la tarde se le estaba echando claramente encima, comenzaba a preocuparse.

No se le ocurrió llamar por teléfono. Solamente Ranka lo hizo a los tres minutos de su llegada, ya hacía bastante rato, y no fue precisamente para saber si los chicos del Host Club habían ido a recogerla. Obviamente la respuesta iba a ser negativa, pero Haruhi se entretuvo sermoneando a su padre por depender demasiado de ella y estropearle una perola tratando de cocer un huevo.

Después el tiempo pasó y no acudió nadie. Aunque no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber rechazado las ofertas de sus compañeros que se ofrecieron a llevarla hasta allí. Si le apetecía poco ir a pasar un fin de semana con el Host Club que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, lo hacía menos tener que compartir el viaje con cualquiera de ellos. Por suerte había logrado convencerlos para que la dejaran coger un transporte público barato y alejarse de las comodidades de los carísimos vehículos y limusinas. Pero después de lo pesados que se habían puesto diciéndole que irían a recogerla a la estación, (incluso varias horas antes de que su tren llegara) para que no le ocurriera nada malo, comenzaba a extrañarse.

Las manecillas avanzaron diez minutos más. Seguía sola con su equipaje y el chico que se había sentado a su lado le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Golpeaba con el canto de sus llaves en la superficie metálica del banco, tratando de crear lo que hoy en día algunas personas consideran "música". Luego también empezó a seguir el intento de ritmo con los nudillos. Era irritante.

Haruhi suspiró y volvió a clavar su vista en el reloj de la estación. Dos horas. Llevaba allí dos horas. Era evidente que nadie iría a recogerla. Así que tomó su equipaje y cargándoselo al hombro echó a caminar saliendo de la estación; poniendo rumbo a ninguna parte.

Estaba completamente perdida. Su única referencia era saber que se debía alojar en una de las casas de verano de los Morinozuka, en la que averiguaba encontraría a los chicos entusiasmados con cualquiera ocurrencia de su Senpai. Se habían olvidado de ella como aquella vez lo hicieron con Kyôya en el supermercado. Daba igual cuanta ilusión le ponían a las cosas si después se les iba completamente de la cabeza. Aún tendrían la desfachatez de regañarla porque los tenía muy preocupados. Pero en esta ocasión era Haruhi la que notaba crecer en su interior un enfado monumental.

Al menos, como consuelo, el apellido Morinozuka sí era bien conocido en esa pequeña ciudad. Agradeció que en los lugares así todo el mundo se conociese (en realidad es por otra cosa, pero Haruhi es feliz pensando esto otro). Y la primera persona a la que preguntó supo guiarla e indicarle qué autobús debía coger para llegar hasta allí. También habló con el conductor que le avisó para que se bajara poco antes de terminar la línea de su recorrido. El lugar en el que le hizo apearse no era ninguno en concreto.

-Disculpe pero... -vaciló la chica, viéndose prácticamente a las afueras. Se encontraban bastante alejados del bullicio del pueblo y el único camino a la vista era la carretera por la que habían venido.

-El autobús no sube hasta arriba de la montaña. -le indicó el conductor con una sonrisa más bien compasiva. Haruhi abrió los ojos de par en par viéndose situada al pie de la misma. - Es un paseíllo... -trató de alentarla. - el acceso está un poco más adelante y es peatonal o de uso privado.- le dirigió entonces una mirada que la joven no supo interpretar. - En fin, cuando veas el camino sólo tienes que seguirlo hasta llegar a la casa. No tiene pérdida.

Tras agradecérselo infinitamente acompañado de una reverencia, Haruhi siguió sus señas y en pocos minutos se vio ascendiendo por un tortuoso camino zigzagueante que bordeaba la montaña. La vista desde allí podía resultar espléndida, pero no se detuvo a admirarla o a pensar en ello. Mientras andaba con paso firme se iba acordando de todos los familiares de sus compañeros y sobre todo del estúpido de Tamaki.

Le dolían los pies. Jamás debió haberse puesto esos zapatos. Mejor aún, jamás debió comprarlos. Estaban de rebajas aquel día y ahora lo lamentaba. Le estaban haciendo rozaduras en el talón. Al final terminó quitándoselos y acabó caminando descalza. Aunque tampoco mejoró mucho el asunto porque de esa forma se le quedaron fríos y aunque le dolían menos, todavía lo hacían. Luego debía mencionar la carga que acarreaba su espalda. El dinero que se había gastado en esos zapatos tan duros lo podría haber empleado en comprarse una bolsa con ruedas. Tendría que tirar de ella, sí, pero no sería lo mismo que llevarla colgando de un hombro.

-Ricos bastardos... -murmuró, como si aquello le diera fuerzas para seguir.

Ya llevaba veinte minutos recorriendo la calle, totalmente vacía y aún no había señales de ninguna gran mansión. "¿Hasta arriba de la montaña, eh?" -protestaba interiormente. - "¿Por qué tuvieron que construirla en el quinto pino?" -cuando al rato después, al doblar el último recodo, el gran caserón amaneció ante sus ojos.

No pudo reaccionar de otra forma y se dejó arrastrar exhausta hasta la verja, ignorando la magnificencia de la casa, amplia y recta, no muy alta pero sí extensa en anchura.

Comprendió al instante por qué Tamaki había querido ir a ver las estrellas a un lugar como ese. Estaba apartada del mundo, donde reinaba un inusitado silencio y no llegaba sino un leve resplandor del pueblo alejado a los pies de la montaña. De pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de sus propios pensamientos depositó toda su atención en la casa. Aguzó el oído.

Se encontraba distante de la valla en la que ella se apoyaba, pero no alcanzaba distinguir ni una luz encendida en su interior; la tarde ya había cubierto el cielo con un manto violeta oscuro. Tampoco se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, algo que era bastante difícil si tenía en cuenta lo ruidosos que eran todos sus compañeros. Por mucho que se hubieran olvidado de ella y se hubieran puesto a mirar la lluvia de estrellas sin tenerla en cuenta, estaba segura de que se les oiría gritar desde allí. Eran unos escandalosos.

Tragó saliva. De pronto se sintió pequeña y miserable. Realmente era como si no hubiera nadie, así que empezó a dudar de si misma abrazándose a un sin fin de posibilidades enlazadas con el hecho de que no la hubieran ido a buscar. Desechó unas cuantas, siendo consciente de que no se había equivocado de día y se concentró en su irritación que le animó a llamar al timbre. No pensaba darse media vuelta y regresar sin más después de todo.

El timbre resonó por el interior de toda la casa, haciendo que Haruhi se estremeciera y se percatara del auténtico silencio que allí existía. Contuvo la respiración. Ahora era más que evidente que allí no había nadie y la habían abandonado.

Apretó los puntos enrabiada y se vio tentada de arrojar los zapatos contra la fachada de la casa, en un arrebato. Pero se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo (Es una tontería de la que solo Tamaki sería capaz). No le iba a servir de nada. Así que recogió la bolsa y se la volvió a echar al hombro resentido por las rozaduras de la correa.

Esos ricos bastardos se iban a enterar el lunes en el Club, hasta dónde podía llegar un enfado suyo.

-¿Quién es? - se escuchó entonces, alto y claro por el auricular. La inconfundible voz de Mori la sobresaltó y alivió profundamente; se apresuró en hablar.

-Mori-Senpai, soy Haruhi. Ábreme por favor.

Casi no tuvo que terminar la frase y las puertas de la valla se accionaron. Mucho más animada, pero no menos enfadada, pasó al interior de la finca y echó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tendría la oportunidad de decirles lo que pensaba de todos ellos sin calmarse ni si quiera un poquito.

Enseguida vislumbró la figura de su compañero de tercer curso, que descendía por la escalinata del porche para salir a su encuentro. Se detuvo frente a ella y se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía (al entender de Haruhi) bastante preocupado y sorprendido a la vez.

La cara de la joven tampoco fue para menos. Se extrañó de que el chico hubiera recibido al resto de los Hosts vestido de esa manera. Mori llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de chándal y una camiseta larga que averiguaba debía de ser algo vieja porque le quedaba corta de mangas. Por no hablar de que iba calzado sólo con unos tabi, y además llevaba ¿gafas? Le recordó a ella misma los fines de semana que pasaba en casa sin su padre.

Buscó al resto con la mirada. ¿Ni siquiera había salido Hani con él?

-¿Y los demás? -preguntó confundida.

Se observaron por unos largos instantes. Haruhi habría jurado que bajo la apariencia calmada e imperturbable de Mori, al escuchar sus palabras y verla allí, se escondía más bien todo lo contrario.

Segundos más tarde el chico pudo contestar:

-No te dijimos nada. - dijo solamente. Fue una afirmación; no una pregunta. La joven abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de descifrar el significado de aquella explicación tan pobre.

-¿Qué no me dijisteis nada? -repitió totalmente perdida. Mientras, Takashi descendió el último peldaño que la separaba de ella y le quitó el equipaje de las manos, cargándolo él. Regresó al interior de la mansión y Haruhi lo siguió. - ¿No me dijisteis nada de qué? -volvió a insistir, bastante molesta.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia ella con una expresión tan seria en su rostro que casi parecía una mueca. Con la mano que le quedaba libre encendió las luces del hall y cerró la puerta principal, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Haruhi seguía esperando una aclaración.

-Esta mañana a primera hora Tamaki canceló la salida. -consiguió hablar con amargura. Los ojos de la joven ya no cabían en sus órbitas. -No te dijimos nada.

Abrió la boca desconcertada.

¿Después de todo lo que había mareado durante la semana para poder ir a ver la dichosa lluvia de estrellas, que a ella le daba completamente igual, había cancelado el viaje justo antes de marchar¿Y habían tenido la desvergüenza de no avisarla? No lo entendía. Pero claro¿Quién puede entender la mente de Tamaki? Le hubiera gustado poder tenerlo delante en esos momentos y decirle todo lo que pensaba al respecto. Pero la única persona que estaba ante ella era Mori-Senpai, quién parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que pasar la pobre chica hasta llegar a su casa y se le notaba angustiado.

Lo siguió a través del inmenso hall y entraron en un gran salón únicamente alumbrado por la débil luz de una lamparita, al lado de un largo sofá donde descansaba un libro abierto, y el reflejo del televisor encendido con el volumen tan bajo que sólo se escuchaba un débil murmullo. Mori encendió la luz de la gran habitación y apagó la tele con el mando.

-Estás tú solo. - articuló Haruhi. Aunque desconocía si era porque el resto también le había dado plantón o había acudido a esa otra casa suya por propia iniciativa. Probablemente fuera lo segundo, ya que de otra forma no se explicaba las pintas de "andar por casa" de su compañero. Así que lo agradeció profundamente.

Mori no dijo nada, cosa que fue más que suficiente para darle la razón.

La chica se llevó entonces una mano al entrecejo y se lo comenzó a masajear. Ahora también le dolía la cabeza. Tamaki había vuelto a demostrarle una vez más que era estúpidamente imprevisible.

"_Ricos bastardos..."_

-¿... Se puede saber... -comenzó a preguntar, más para ella misma, que para que el chico le respondiera. Aunque sí lo dijo en voz alta. -...por qué razón Tamaki ha cambiado de idea a última hora, cuando yo ya había cogido el tren para venir hasta aquí?

De nuevo el silencio. Pero Takashi volvió a contestarle con un sencillo:

-Los de 2º-A comienzan los exámenes finales este lunes.

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de la chica y volvió a apretar los puños y los dientes con fuerza. Haruhi no sabía que Tamaki no era la primera vez que se emocionaba muchísimo con una salida, y después la cancelaba, quedándose tan ancho porque tenía que quedarse a estudiar y era lo correcto; Deshaciéndose de la idea que había tenido como si nunca hubiera existido, y por lo tanto, olvidándose de todo lo que la englobaba. Incluida en este caso a la propia Fujioka.

Así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue maldecir interiormente contra su Senpai. ¡Cómo si ella no empezara los exámenes finales para esas mismas fechas y no hubiera tenido que sacrificar un fin de semana de estudio por él¿Y todo para qué¡Para nada! Ahí se encontraba delante de Mori, que la miraba cada vez más consternado. Repasándola minuciosamente como si de esa forma pudiera adivinar qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y qué penurias había tenido que vivir hasta llegar allí.

Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en un punto en concreto.

-Haruhi, -habló él finalmente, rompiendo la tensión que se advertía en el ambiente. - No llevas zapatos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó entonces volviendo en si, y olvidándose por unos instantes de Tamaki y el resto de los Hosts. - Es cierto. Están en la bolsa. Me los quité a mitad de la subida porque me hacían daño y rozaduras en los talones... ¡Lo siento! -cayó de pronto en la cuenta, viendo todas sus pisadas por el suelo de madera. - Te lo he puesto todo perdido. ¡Lo limpiaré¡No te preocupes! -aunque después mirando sus pies descalzos llenos de polvo y tierra del camino, no le pareció tan buena idea moverse del sitio e ir en busca de algo para limpiar (además no sabe dónde están las cosas). - ...aunque antes debería lavarme yo... -murmuró por lo bajo con la vista clavada en ellos.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre (en el otro sigue llevando la bolsa de Haruhi) la cogió en brazos sin previo aviso y echó a andar a buen paso, sin que ella pudiera decir nada o preguntar a dónde la llevaba. La respuesta llegó enseguida cuando tras subir por una escalinata y caminar por un largo pasillo de madera, la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-El cuarto de baño. -informó.

Al encender las luces, Haruhi contempló boquiabierta el "baño" más grande que había visto en toda su vida. Ya no era sólo porque la habitación era bastante más extensa que el propio salón de su casa. Estaba adornado con varios espejos que lo hacían parecer todavía más amplio y mármoles de diferentes tonalidades. Tenían tres duchas cubiertas con una mampara translúcida (son de diferentes temperaturas), una bañera que más bien parecía una piscina y hasta una sauna instalada en una de las esquinas.

"Y Mori-Senpai es el que parece tener más humildad... Parecía..." -pensó la chica. - "Con un lavabo me conformaba."

-Puedes ducharte o bañarte si quieres.

-Gracias. -le contestó la chica con una sonrisa. Esto pareció apaciguar la tensión que había sufrido Mori quién le devolvió el gesto mucho más tranquilo.

-Te traeré toallas.

Así que el chico desapareció cerrando la puerta, Haruhi comenzó a desvestirse sin esperar a que regresara con las toallas. Después de todo aquel día tan extraño y absurdo necesitaba ducharse y refrescarse. Una vez desnuda, dejó apartada la ropa sucia en un rinconcito y se metió en una de las tres duchas que tenían, corriendo nuevamente la mampara. Movió el botoncito una vez localizado el gel y comenzó a caer agua tibia acompañada por un vapor de un muy agradable aroma mentolado, que resultó bastante reconfortante. Jamás una ducha, que ella consideraba debía ser muy rápida, le pareció tan apacible. Pensó que podría haberse quedado bajo esa cortina de agua durante horas. Le ayudó a centrarse en otras cosas que no fuera la actividad cancelada por el Host Club.

Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y a través del cristal velado distinguió la figura de Mori. Aunque no podía verlo bien supo que los instantes que permaneció en el interior del cuarto de baño antes de retirarse, tuvo su vista fija en ella, tal y cómo ella hizo con él. No le importó. Pero no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que ambos se quedaron en el cuarto de revelado. Ya había pasado algún tiempo y ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada al respecto desde entonces. Así que quedó como un hecho pasado que guardaría con cariño en su memoria. Pero... Ahora volvía a estar a solas con él en una casa enorme. Si los planes seguían un poco en la línea que había trazado Tamaki, aunque el resto estuviera ausente, ella se quedaría allí a dormir. No tenía otro sitio a dónde ir, al fin y al cabo.

Un extraño peso en el estómago que ya había sentido en otra ocasión volvió a invadirla al pensar en ello. Se le aceleró el corazón. De pronto el agua mentolada de la ducha ya no le parecía tan agradable. Terminó de aclararse el jabón del pelo y volvió a mover el botoncito al lado contrario para cerrar el grifo.

Takashi hacía rato que había desaparecido y con él la ropa que había llevado ella. En su lugar había dejado unas toallas mulliditas y suaves a juego con unas zapatillas de rizo para después de la ducha. Pero no había ni rastro de su equipaje. ¿Dónde lo habría dejado el chico? Se envolvió en una de las toallas medianas (la grande era gigantesca) y se calzó antes de salir por la puerta del baño.

Las luces del pasillo y de todo lo que alcanzaba a distinguir estaban apagadas. Se preguntó si sería esta una forma de ahorrar (será que no), o si sería que a Mori le gustaba además de caminar sigilosamente, hacerlo en completa oscuridad.

"Pero es peligroso ir a oscuras por casa por mucho que te la conozcas. Podrías golpearte con algún mueble y hacerte daño"

Así que la chica se puso a buscar a su compañero por toda la mansión, encendiendo y apagando las luces tras su paso, y además solamente envuelta con una toalla.

Cuando ya se había recorrido la planta superior por segunda vez consecutiva, riéndose de si misma por perder a un chico de casi dos metros, le pareció escuchar un ruido proveniente del tejado... Al menos se escuchaba por encima de su cabeza, en el techo. Dando por supuesto que Mori no se habría subido al tejado, ya que resultaba bastante absurdo, ignoró el sonido y siguió abriendo las puertas de todas las habitaciones. Hasta que, antes de volver a la planta baja, su vista recayó en unas pequeñas escaleras de caracol ascendentes en las que no había reparado antes. Las subió decidida y la condujeron a una amplia buhardilla que a diferencia de lo que ella consideraba usual (llenarla de cacharros), hacía función de dormitorio.

Era un cuarto grande pero muy minimalista, con demasiados espacios abiertos. Destacaba una enorme cama baja cubierta con un nórdico pistacho, a conjunto con los muebles de la mesilla, armario y un escritorio pegado a la pared. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era sin lugar a dudas la cristalera que ocupaba prácticamente toda la zona inclinada del muro que correspondía al tejado. Era una auténtica ventana al firmamento. Tumbada desde aquella cama podrían verse las estrellas.

Escuchó pasos tras suyo y se volvió. Mori salía de un cuartito pequeño situado al fondo de aquella habitación. Llevaba un juego de cama bien plegado en las manos. Haruhi adivinó que había ido a buscarlo allí.

Ambos se observaron en completo silencio; inmóviles.

Se sintió desnuda ante esos ojos de mirada penetrante y se recordó por qué razón lo había estado buscando. Apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo y avanzó hacia él.

-Te llevaste mi equipaje con la ropa limpia. -le dijo sin más, para excusarse de andar desnuda envuelta en una toalla.

-Lo he dejado en la habitación de invitados. Iba a hacer la cama.

-Ah. -musitó, luego echó otro vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Te acompañaré.

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo. -No hace falta que me prepares ninguna habitación de invitados, Mori-Senpai. Puedo organizarme yo misma si me dices dónde están las cosas. -el chico arqueó una ceja. - Además, quizá te resulte extraño pero este sitio aunque es algo diferente al resto de dormitorios y está muy apartado me gusta... -confesó girándose hacia la ventana. -Y la cama ya está hecha. Podría dormir aquí mismo¿No te parece? Así no tienes por qué molestarte en buscar o preparar nada más. Con esta habitación basta y sobra.

Mori se volvió hacia la cama y después sus ojos se desviaron otra vez a Haruhi pensativos, como si sopesara posibilidades. Repitió esta acción varias veces.

La joven parpadeó confusa.

-Si no te sientes incómoda durmiendo aquí conmigo, la cama es grande. -dijo finalmente.

Nada más oír esto, Haruhi volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho y la ya familiar falta de aire. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que resultó muy evidente aquella repentina subida de temperatura azotando sus mejillas. Se sintió algo avergonzada. Ella no tenía ni idea que en aquel lugar fuera a dormir su compañero, de otra forma no habría propuesto quedarse allí. Pero ahora no sabía quién de los dos había invitado al otro a compartir cama, y no quería que Mori se molestara en preparar demasiadas cosas por ella.

-No me importa. -le aseguró sincera, pero con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Y de hecho, después de todo le pareció buena idea (algo egoísta). Ya que, aunque aquel día no amenazase tormenta, en el exterior aullaba un espantoso viento que golpeaba con furia. Prefería no permanecer muy alejada de Takashi o sola en cualquier habitación de aquella casa tan grande.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y el Morinozuka alargó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad. Entonces sintió el cabello húmedo de Haruhi deslizarse entre sus dedos.

A ella se le volvió a disparar el corazón, reconociendo el tacto de sus manos... tan grandes. Le sorprendió recordarlas con ésa nitidez y deseó interiormente que se dejaran resbalar a su mejilla. Quería sentirlas como aquella vez... Otra vez.

-Haruhi, deberías secarte el pelo. Cogerás una pulmonía. -le advirtió.

-No creo que sólo por andar con el pelo mojado coja una pulmonía, Mori Senpai. -medio río la ocurrencia, elevando entonces la vista y encontrándose con sus ojos.

Enmudeció.

Takashi la miraba bastante serio y aunque lo hacía fijamente, parecía como abstraído en otra cosa.

Bajó entonces su mano y Haruhi abrió los ojos incrédula, creyendo que lo que había pensado ocurriría realmente. Comenzó a temblar y notó que las rodillas le fallaban, anticipándose a lo que sucedería a continuación. Sin embargo, sus dedos no se detuvieron en sus mejillas y pasaron de largo hasta que terminaron posándose sobre la piel de sus hombros. La caricia que le proporcionó en ese instante, en torno a un mismo punto, fue abrumadora. La chica no pudo evitar seguir su gesto y se sorprendió al ver que estaba repasándole una señal, a causa de las rozaduras que le había provocado la correa de la bolsa.

-Tuve que cargar el equipaje a la espalda... -murmuró casi imperceptible. Esperaba que él dijera algo al respecto por poco que fuera, pero no lo hizo y siguió con su peculiar caricia que se prolongó por lo que a ella le parecieron minutos. Era algo hipnótico. -... También debería vestirme. -dijo finalmente, para romper aquel silencio que comenzaba a asfixiarla. Y tan bruscamente como las palabras de Haruhi cortaron el ambiente en la habitación, Mori se detuvo y retiró su mano.

-En el piso inferior, es justo la última habitación del pasillo. -le informó, avanzando para salir por la puerta de aquella buhardilla; dejando antes las sábanas que había buscado sobre una silla. -Estaré en la planta baja. -y dicho esto se fue.

Lo escuchó bajar por las escaleras de caracol, mientras que a su alrededor tan solo quedó silencio. Frío silencio.

La chica se arrebujó más la toalla en torno al cuerpo y se quedó allí distraída, por unos segundos, en sus propios pensamientos.

_Algo en todo aquello había cambiado... Tal vez fuera una oportunidad ya perdida._

Fue a la habitación que le dijo él y se vistió con lo que ella denominaba "un traje de noche", que normalmente consistían en pijamas o camisetas con propaganda. Pero su padre había vuelto a hurgar en su maleta, sustituyendo esto por un ridículo camisón puntilloso blanco, con dibujitos de caperucita y el lobo, que le llegaba a las rodillas haciendo un poco de vuelo. Además por la etiqueta (BTSSB) supo que era nuevo y carísimo. Seguramente habría sido del agrado de Tamaki o de los gemelos, pero con Mori por allí rondando no hubiera necesitado más que cualquier camisola vieja. Aunque se preguntó interiormente si a él le gustaría verla también con ese tipo de cosas.

Se dejó arrastrar después a la planta baja y entró en la única habitación iluminada. Se trataba de una amplia cocina que ya le habría gustado tener a ella. Era envidiable. Y Mori estaba allí de pié, removiendo con una cuchara grande de madera algo que se estaba cociendo en un cazo.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó incapaz de contenerse. - ¿Así que sabes cocinar Mori Senpai? Huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

Él se giró hacia ella por poco tiempo y alargó su mano a lo que parecía un sobre de plástico abierto.

-Es arroz de sobre. Instantáneo.

Haruhi parpadeó varias veces leyendo la etiqueta. Su mirada pasaba del "Arroz Rissotto a los 4 quesos" a la cara inexpresiva del chico.

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó Mori, al ver que se había quedado, más que estupefacta. - Está muy rico.

Llegados a este punto, la chica no pudo más y se echó a reír con fuerzas. Mori la miró sin comprender.

-Disculpa, -alcanzó a decir entre carcajadas. - Es que estoy muy acostumbrada a veros comer cosas buenas de verdad. Cosas que yo no podría permitirme... Creía que Tamaki-Senpai sería el único capaz de comprar algo instantáneo por gusto.

Él volvió a fijar sus ojos en el sobre vacío, como si no supiera muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Es lo que había en el armario. -vaciló por unos momentos recordando algo. -Se me ha olvidado preguntarte...No se puede comer comida instantánea más de dos veces a la semana. -y para que ella lo entendiera, le señaló un folio algo cutre y con dibujos, sujeto en la nevera con unos imanes. Cuando Haruhi se acercó y lo leyó de cerca, no pudo evitar reírse aún con más ganas. Era un reglamento escrito con diferentes tipos de letras (distintas personas) que llevaba por nombre "Comer bien", con instrucciones de lo más pintorescas. Iban de frases del tipo "Abre la nevera con cuidado y no desencajes la puerta" o "No te metas más comida de la que te cabe en la boca" a una escrita con mayúsculas que decía "Satoshi, córtate el flequillo" ¿De dónde había sacado Mori algo así?

- Si no lo quieres puedo hacer otra cosa o encargar la cena.- le aseguró, sosteniendo el cazo con el arroz ya hecho, ignorando que Haruhi se estuviera riendo de las normas "Comer bien" de su familia. A él le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-No... -se giró ella con lágrimas en los ojos. - El arroz está muy bien, de verdad. Todo está muy bien.

Se sentaron al rato a cenar en la propia cocina. No siendo tampoco muy ceremoniosos a la hora de poner la mesa. Comieron en un silencio que no resultó en absoluto incómodo. Si se podía sacar algo realmente bueno de la compañía de Takashi, era sin duda eso. Se sentía bien a su lado, muy diferente que con el resto de los Hosts. En él encontraba la paz que le faltaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Aunque de vez en cuando, Haruhi se reía por lo bajo, disimuladamente, sin motivo alguno en apariencia. Y sólo cuando desvió su mirada al absurdo papel de la nevera y volvió a ella una inevitable gran carcajada, Mori la comprendió y para su sorpresa también rió, aunque más calmado.

Aquella fue la primera vez que le vio hacerlo. Takashi era un chico que sabía sonreír apaciblemente, y si algo le hacía gracia sólo sonreía. Jamás reía como ella podía haber visto en el resto de sus compañeros. Sobre todo en los gemelos.

-Estoy un poco cansado. - le dijo excusándose, escondiéndose en una simple sonrisa al darse cuenta de por qué Haruhi lo miraba de ese modo.

-Yo también. -admitió, pensando que era una pena que su risa se hubiera perdido. Se dio cuenta al verle así, que era en realidad un chico bastante guapo. Mucho más de lo que ella creía. No comprendía cómo no había podido fijarse bien hasta entonces. - Te ayudaré a recoger las cosas.

Pasó un rato más hasta que subieron de nuevo a la buhardilla, en el que intercambiaron algunas palabras. Haruhi terminó por preguntarle a cerca de ciertas cosas que había visto por la casa (incluido el reglamento "comer bien") y aunque él siempre respondía escuetamente, sin darle más detalles de los necesarios a cerca de algunas en referencia con su familia, ella se sintió inmensamente satisfecha. Todo lo que descubría sobre Mori, por poco que fuera la hacía feliz. Se consideraba afortunada.

-¿Entiendes de estrellas Mori-Senpai? -le preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama y mirando al firmamento infinito a través de la cristalera. - Cuando Tamaki dijo de venir a verlas no me hizo especial ilusión. Nunca he distinguido ni una sola constelación por mucho que me la señalaran. Ya sé que ver estrellas fugaces no es lo mismo, pero tampoco creo que consiguiera ver ninguna. De hecho llevo un rato mirando y sólo veo el cielo negro.

El chico, que estaba a su lado, también con la mirada perdida afuera, se tomó su tiempo para contestar meditando la pregunta.

-Si enfocas con un telescopio directamente al sol y miras a través de él, te quedas ciego al instante. Duele mucho.

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de la chica y le sonrió con pesadez.

-No me refería a eso, Mori-Senpai. -aunque se lo tomó como un "Entiendo tan poco como tú".

-Creo que no se ve nada porque hay mucho viento y arrastra algunas nubes. -dijo finalmente.

Haruhi se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana y escuchó en silencio. Cada vez empeoraba más el tiempo y se oía el frío lamento colándose a través de cada rendija de la casa, azotando los árboles y moviendo descaradamente alguna bisagra chirriante de la puerta del jardín.

Sintió un escalofrío, e instintivamente encogió sus piernas pegándolas pudorosamente a su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que pueda llover o... Algo? -inquirió temerosa.

Takashi volvió su vista hacia ella y distinguió en la penumbra cómo se le había erizado la piel. Sabía a lo que se refería. Deshizo entonces la cama y le puso la colcha por encima, envolviéndola.

-No. -le aseguró muy convencido. Y por la forma en que le habló, la chica supo que aunque hubiera una tormenta con la que se acabara el mundo, no le ocurriría nada malo si estaba a su lado. Fue una sensación extraña, pero estaba protegida.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó frotando la colcha sobre sus hombros para que entrara en calor. Le pasó una mano por la espalda atrayéndola hacia si. Haruhi no tenía frío pero sí se sintió muy reconfortada con este gesto.

-Sí. -le contestó con una sonrisa, apoyándose en su costado. -Gracias.

Permanecieron un rato en apacible silencio, ambos mirando a la nada del exterior. No necesitaban decirse nada. Así estaba todo bien. Incluso parecía darles igual que en el cielo no se distinguiera ni un solo puntito brillante. Aunque con el paso de los minutos, tal vez por esta inusual calma o porque realmente estaba muy cansada, a Haruhi comenzaron a cerrársele los párpados.

Bostezó.

-Es una pena... -la interrumpió otro bostezo. - ...es una pena que vaya a dormirme sin ver ni una sola estrella. Desde aquí se verían mejor que de ningún sitio y son bonitas. Al final he venido aquí para nada.

Mori alzó una ceja al escucharla decir esto, mirándola en total desacuerdo.

-Se pueden ver de todas formas. -le aseguró.

-No creo que aguante despierta hasta que se despeje.

-No es eso. -le dijo soltándola y cambiando de posición. Haruhi lo miró con curiosidad, siguiendo sus movimientos. Cuando llegó a los pies de la cama, el chico se tumbó del revés, con los pies puestos en la parte superior y la cabeza rozando casi el final. Le hizo una señal para que lo imitara y ella también se tumbó boca arriba, a su lado.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Haruhi nada más su nuca rozó las sábanas, y pudo tener una perspectiva completa del techo de la habitación. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

No podían verse desde otro lugar que no fuera echado en aquella cama y del revés, pero allí estaban. Un montón de estrellas fluorescentes recortadas en papel y pegadas en un lateral de una moldura en el techo. Todas hechas por la mano de algún niño, y algunas tan poco agraciadas que eran únicamente romboides o pequeños cuadraditos.

-Está todo lleno. -sonrió. -¿Cuántas debe haber? -también se fijó entonces que muchas estaban dispuestas en grupo formando palabras o intentos de dibujos.

-Nunca las he contado.

-¿Las pusiste tú?

-No. Fueron Satoshi y mi madre.

-¿Tu madre también? - inquirió con cierta nostalgia. Recordó la última vez que había decorado algo con su madre. Fue un árbol de navidad. -... Seguro que es estupenda¿verdad?

-No ha nacido para recortar. -admitió con la vista fija en alguna estrella de la moldura. Este estúpido comentario provocó que la chica volviera a reír. Mori tenía una facilidad asombrosa para conseguir salir de cualquier situación (tal vez) problemática.

-Me alegro de haber venido. -pensó luego en voz alta. -Se está muy bien aquí sin el resto molestando. Seguro que Tamaki no nos hubiera dejado... -enmudeció al darse cuenta de cómo iba a terminar la frase y que se la estaba diciendo a Takashi. Porque ciertamente no les hubiera dejado estar así, solos, tumbados uno al lado del otro en una cama grande. Además habiendo acordado previamente que iban a dormir juntos.

El corazón comenzó a latirle intranquilo. Se había vuelto a poner nerviosa por nada. Pero ahora había reparado en el calor del cuerpo que estaba a su lado, muy pegado al suyo... Por algún motivo, en esos momentos, pensó en él como un chico y no en su compañero del Club de Host.

"Pero estamos aquí como amigos... Aunque el resto no haya venido esto sigue siendo una actividad del club." -se decía interiormente. - "No tengo ninguna razón para pensar en él de ese modo." -aunque contra más trataba de convencerse a si misma, con más nitidez recordaba aquella escena el día en el que le ayudó a construir la cámara. Aquello sólo había sido un trabajo de clase...

Se veía cada vez menos capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Aunque se notaba cansada, las ganas de dormir se esfumaron. ¿De verdad conseguiría conciliar el sueño?

Miró de reojo al chico que tenía la vista fija en las estrellas del techo. Seguía tan imperturbable como de costumbre. Se le ocurrió entonces tratar de contar los puntitos recortados para distraerse y con mucha suerte dormirse. Pero no conseguía concentrarse y el silencio que reinaba en la habitación se volvió en su contra, inquietándola tanto, que llegó un momento en el que sólo escuchó su propio latido golpeando contra el colchón. Lo percibía con tanta nitidez que temió que llegara también a los oídos de Takashi. A ella casi le perforaba el tímpano.

Recordó entonces algo que hacía con su madre cada vez que ella cogía un berrinche; siempre le había dado resultado y le ayudaba a calmarse. Pensó que con Mori también le funcionaría y se atrevió a probarlo.

-Mori-Senpai... -lo llamó titubeante. -¿Te importa si apoyo sobre ti la cabeza?

Tras una pausa contestó.

-No me importa. - le dijo solamente, creyendo que se recostaría como había hecho ya antes, pero Haruhi hizo algo muy diferente. Sí se apoyó sobre él, pero también se le tumbó prácticamente encima.

Y así Haruhi, con la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchó los latidos de un corazón que esperaba encontrar en calma. Porque siempre había creído que el ritmo puede contagiarse, y era ésta forma la que utilizaba su madre para apaciguarla. Pero si por alguna remota casualidad, esto tuviera algo de verdad, al lado del de Mori sólo habría conseguido que se le acelerase. Y es lo que pasó.

-Tú también estás nervioso... -alcanzó a decirle sin atrever a moverse; casi asombrada por la forma con la que él conseguía ocultar sus estados de ánimo.

Como toda respuesta, Takashi rodeó su espalda y la estrechó hacia si en un abrazo. Por si aquello no hubiera revelado suficiente sobre él en aquel momento.

Esta vez, Haruhi no lo pudo interpretar de otra manera. Por muchas veces que le hubieran abrazado (sin que ella quisiera) los chicos del Host Club, ninguno de esos gestos se asemejaban siquiera un poco al significado de aquel otro, que parecía haber dejado su alma a la intemperie.

No se sintió incómoda, de hecho reconoció que aquello era algo que había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo. Aunque tenía toda la impresión de que el corazón de ambos acabaría saliéndoseles del pecho, dando tumbos por la habitación, se sintió inmensamente feliz ante este descubrimiento.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación que la inundaba, mientras que, queriéndole demostrar su propio afecto intentó devolverle la caricia. Pero los brazos que la envolvían no le concedían mucha movilidad, teniendo los suyos propios encogidos bajo el cuerpo. Así que se incorporó un poco hasta que consiguió la distancia necesaria entre ellos para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Brillaron en la penumbra analizando su rostro, queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos. A su vez, su corazón latía más y más rápido.

-Mori-Senpai... -le habló en un susurro. Y le pasó la mano por su pelo corto, desordenándoselo. Le gustó aquel tacto y prolongó la caricia. -... No tienes porqué ponerte nervioso. Solamente soy Haruhi y ya nos conocemos. - sabía que podía aplicarse esto perfectamente a si misma, y no había sonado en absoluto convincente.

Pese a todo Mori sonrió, y aunque su rostro antes tampoco demostraba ninguna emoción, ella supo que estaba un poco más calmado. Y es que sus palabras, acompañadas por sus gestos y todo lo que le transmitían sus enormes ojos castaños, fueron más que suficientes para averiguar que ella también se sentía así.

Siguieron sosteniéndose la mirada en completo silencio. Acariciándose suavemente, dando a conocer una cara de ellos mismos que hasta ese momento había permanecido bien escondida.

Tenía ganas de besarle.

Algo cohibida se inclinó muy lentamente hasta que su nariz rozó la suya. Cerró los ojos y siguió acariciándolo de este modo. Sintiendo el calor de su mejilla contra la suya, su respiración en su piel y la calidez de sus labios bajo los suyos. Entonces, cuando estuvo segura de que aquello estaba bien, y era en realidad lo que los dos querían que ocurriera, le besó.

Fue al principio un beso muy suave. A penas una caricia más. Luego sus bocas siguieron buscándose con calma, pero también con más adicción. Así el beso se fue estrechando; volviéndose más largo, profundo e intenso. Querían estar más cercanos el uno al otro a cada segundo. Debido a esto, casi inconscientemente, Haruhi se sentó sobre él y lo rodeó con las piernas.

Sus labios se separaron entonces y se notó respirar con sobrealiento. Él también se incorporó para volver a tenerla a la altura de sus ojos y la besó con ternura en los párpados, en el puente de la nariz y otra vez en los labios.

Estaban muy juntos. Uno frente al otro pero con los cuerpos enlazados, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. A pesar de ser muy pequeña a su lado, podría decirse que encajaban como las piezas de un puzzle esférico.

Posó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su torso y las dejó resbalar dibujando líneas sobre la ropa. Aún con todo lo notaba arder bajo aquel contacto. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y aunque reconocía que actuaba con torpeza, instintivamente sabía por dónde guiarse y lo que realmente quería. Buscó el borde de la camiseta y deslizó una de sus manos bajo la tela, notando la piel tersa de su vientre.

-¿Puedo? -le preguntó inocentemente, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos. Mori le sonrió y volvió a besarla con delicadeza. Luego él mismo le ayudó a quitarse la parte de arriba.

Lo había visto así en varias ocasiones. Era muy habitual que los chicos del Host Club se dedicaran a enseñar más carne de la necesaria en sus cosplays exóticos para las clientas. Nunca le dio la menor importancia y lo tenía como algo muy natural. Pero en ese momento cambió totalmente. Se sonrojó levemente al descubrir su agraciada anatomía. Lo hacía solo para ella. Para que pudiera disfrutar, tocarle y besarle. Únicamente ella. Nadie más. Y se maravillaba pudiendo hacerlo.

Besaba su piel por la línea que dibujaban la caricia de sus manos, mientras él le pasaba con cuidado la suya por la espalda y jugaba con uno de los tirantes del camisón, aflojándoselo, hasta que lo bajó lo suficiente para desnudarle un hombro. Entonces posó sus labios sobre él.

-Espera... -susurró la chica, al notar que esos besos húmedos seguían por su escote. Mori se detuvo casi arrepentido por su conducta, pero Haruhi no pensaba eso. -... Te ayudaré. -le dijo cómplice con una sonrisa, buscando sus labios nuevamente.

Se deshizo los lazos que abrochaban la parte de arriba del camisón que hacían que le quedara más ceñido, y luego se sacó los dos tirantes. Se incorporó un poco y dejó la tela resbalar por su cuerpo y caer sin ceremonias sobre la cama.

Haruhi no era una chica especialmente pudorosa y a pesar de que nunca antes se había mostrado en ropa interior ante nadie, tampoco sintió vergüenza al hacerlo. Aunque no llevara sujetador; Takashi no pudiera dejar de mirarla, hipnotizado; y lo notara demasiado excitado cuando volvió a sentarse rodeándolo con sus piernas. Tampoco la intimidaba ese calor tirante cerca de su pelvis. Más bien le provocó una incomprensible felicidad.

Mori se mostraba un poco aturdido. El roce y el calor del cuerpo de Haruhi, no le dejaban pensar con la misma claridad que antes. No podía apartar su vista de su menuda figura y sus pezones rosados, ni evitarlo. Ella seguía besándole con una suavidad abrumadora, pero él temía que aquello se le fuera de las manos y acabara haciendo algo que la incomodara. Aún con todo se decidió por seguir su acción en el preciso punto donde lo había dejado. Después, muy lentamente se atrevió a bajar el gesto, acariciando uno de sus pechos con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella no se opuso ni dijo nada, de forma que prolongó la adictiva caricia. La escuchó respirar agitadamente y levantó la vista para descubrirla mirándole fijamente con las mejillas arreboladas.

Un fuego intenso recorría todo su ser extendiéndose despiadadamente, volviéndola cada vez más vulnerable a sus caricias. Aquello que le estaba haciendo sentir el chico era inesperadamente maravilloso.

-¿Te gusta? -inquirió él, presionando levemente en el pezón.

-Mucho. -pudo contestar trabajosamente, deseando interiormente que siguiera. Y lo hizo centrándose en el otro, posando en este el calor húmedo de su boca. Rozando con su lengua la zona más suave.

Haruhi dejó escapar un gemido. No podía apartar sus ojos del chico, aunque tenía los párpados entrecerrados y el tacto era el sentido dominante en esos instantes. Se rendía a aquel placer que le nublaba, y se estrechaba más contra su cuerpo queriendo sentirlo más profundamente.

En una de las veces en las que él succionaba con cuidado aquel botón tan sensible, ella no pudo más y se le abrazó con necesidad, pegando su vientre contra su desnudez. Después bajó una mano hasta la cintura de su pantalón descendiendo por su abdomen y se hizo paso bajo las capas de ropa, acercándose peligrosamente a aquel punto pulsante. Mori no pudo reprimir un leve jadeo, ansioso, al notar sus dedos acariciar el extremo de su miembro excitado. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Luego ella comenzó a tirar con la otra mano de la tela, intentando terminar de desvestirlo con una urgencia que ni ella misma se explicaba.

Tampoco supo muy bien cómo ocurrió, pero con más sutileza de la que él acostumbraba, Mori la cogió y la tumbó completamente sobre la cama, perdiendo de esta forma el contacto con su cuerpo por unos instantes. No tardó mucho en inclinarse sobre ella, para besarla nuevamente.

-¿Quieres seguir? -le preguntó solamente, muy cerca de su oído; bastante serio. No hizo falta que agregara nada más para que lograra entender a qué se refería exactamente. Ambos estaban igual de inflamados, avivados por un calor sofocante. Podía agregar también, que cada vez que buceaba en sus ojos leía su interior con tal nitidez, que se diría habían alcanzado una conexión extática.

No tenía ningún miedo. Estaba dispuesta a continuar y sabía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Puede que se alejara de toda razón, y su consciencia debiera haber hecho aparición y frenarla, pero era lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

Se sonrojó y se abrazó con ternura a su cuello para susurrarle como él lo había hecho.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Ambos se sonrieron con una complicidad indescriptible, y él volvió a besarla intensamente, deseoso de abarcarla entera. Como si el hecho de haberle dado su consentimiento le hubiera perdido completamente. Luego sus bocas se separaron y los ojos de él viajaron indecisos por su rostro y luego por su desnudez. Sus manos que iban recorriendo toda su piel, se detuvieron a la altura de los muslos, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la sensible cara interna. Le separó un poco las piernas y comenzó a besarla también en este punto. Excitándola cada vez más con su cálido aliento, pasando su lengua insistente; devorándola voraz.

Ella observaba sus acciones fascinada y divertida cuando se frenaba a si mismo, por una razón u otra. Se escuchaba al mismo tiempo respirar agitada. Él también gemía disfrutando con sus reacciones.

Finalmente, se atrevió a tirar con cuidado de la goma de sus braguitas y se las quitó sin ninguna prisa. Aunque fue poco tiempo, a Haruhi se le hizo eterno.

Después él terminó de desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, recostada sobre los cojines y la almohada de aquella cama. Quería recordar cada detalle de lo que estaba viviendo, temiendo que tal vez, como los buenos sueños, al día siguiente se hubiera desvanecido en la nada.

Si hacía pocos minutos, el hecho de haberlo visto sin aquella camiseta vieja , le hizo contener por unos momentos la respiración, cuando amaneció desnudo cirniéndose sobre ella, creyó que podría desmayarse como la más patética de las "princesas". Hasta ese momento había podido mantener la compostura, pero en aquel instante de no haber estado tumbada, las rodillas le habrían fallado y se habría ido al suelo.

Mori estaba en perpetua tensión, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse totalmente rígida de puro nervio y anticipación. Sin poder apartar la vista de su miembro que se erguía prominente rozando su vientre.

Tragó saliva por primera vez temerosa. Sin ni siquiera tener frío, puesto que toda ella se notaba incendiada, se puso a temblar. Tiritaba absurdamente, como si recibiera pequeñas descargas en su estómago.

Mori percibió su inquietud y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-No te haré daño. -le aseguró, queriendo tranquilizarla.

Haruhi volvió a notar su aliento en su piel y fue más que suficiente para reconfortarla.

-Lo sé.

Tuvo entonces la necesidad de besarle, para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y que no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión. Bajó también su mano hacia aquella parte punzante que la fascinaba y con la palma abierta rozó su superficie. Mori emitió un leve jadeo, separándose por un segundo, antes que ella atrapara nuevamente su boca, y su mano siguiera ejerciendo aquella tortuosa caricia que lo subyugaba volviéndole más vulnerable. A Haruhi le gustaba aquella forma, su tacto suave y las descubrir las sensaciones que le iba provocando a su compañero. Mori le permitió seguir con esto por poco tiempo más, antes de que ambos perdieran aún más la cabeza.

Terminó por tumbarla sobre la cama, aproximándose a ella con apremiante ansiedad. Luego se dejó resbalar más hacia abajo y aunque ella había separado las piernas, le hizo abrirlas un poco más hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodos. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, resplandeciendo decididos. Él se inclinó para besarla con suavidad, a la vez que su sexo rozaba su zona más íntima aún sin penetrarla.

Haruhi se sintió mareada y la embargó una tranquilidad inexplicable al percibirle así. Se arqueó queriendo fundirse con él, y todo lo gentil que pudo, el chico se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos colmado por aquel intenso placer, y se obligó a si mismo a no rendirse a él y actuar despacio. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos castaños enormes y relucientes bien abiertos, mientras sus dedos oprimían la carne de sus brazos, donde antes se hallaba una caricia.

Una vez más le faltaba el aire. El fuego caprichoso que había sentido con anterioridad, distaba mucho de aquel otro que se iba extendiendo por su interior. Mori la trataba con mimo, no obstante, toda ella ardía dolorosamente abrumada por ese punzante movimiento. Lento e hipnótico. Profundizando en la parte más recóndita de su ser. Parecía que la fuera a romper.

Se unieron encajando perfectamente. Pronto la balanza que unificaba el dolor y el placer se desequilibró a favor del último. Haruhi se abrazó a él pegándose por completo a su piel, a pesar del sofocante calor. Lo besaba y pasaba su lengua con desespero, buscando su boca, su cuello, no sabiendo muy bien si lo lograba o se escapaba antes en gemidos de sus labios entreabiertos. Perdieron entonces toda la noción del lugar y el tiempo en el que vivían y se rindieron al placer extático.

La fricción de sus cuerpos era cada vez más suave, más húmeda, permitiéndoles moverse más rápido y sentirse más intensamente. Oleadas de pasión desbordante iban y venían, en continuo vaivén. Se oían jadear; respirando trabajosamente acalorados, pronunciando sus nombres y palabras inconcretas; delirantes. Significando nada y todo a la vez.

Llegó un momento en el que aquellas sacudidas la sobrepasaron. Una última pulsión, mucho más fuerte que las demás le hizo alcanzar un estado de plenitud. Hincó sus dedos en su espalda, adhiriéndose todo lo posible en aquel éxtasis antes de sucumbir. Él apenas pudo seguir tras notarla desvanecerse. Luego ambos quedaron abrazados en silencio.

Mori se dejó caer a su lado y la besó repetidas veces, muy suavemente, aún con la respiración acelerada . Estaba tan bonita y sus ojos le decían tanto, que de haberse recuperado, habría vuelto a hacerle el amor.

Le pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo, peinando sus mechones desordenados; acariciando su cabeza. Ella se arrebujó entre sus brazos y se recostó sobre su pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ya más tranquilo y relajado que antes.

-Mori-Senpai... -lo llamó en un susurro, acariciando sus brazos y hallando sus manos grades de dedos largos. Todo él la hacía parecer tan pequeña a su lado...

Atrapó sus dedos entre los suyos; entrelazándolos.

-que -inquirió en el mismo tono de voz, sin dejar de mecerle el pelo.

Sabía que quería decirle muchas cosas y entregarle cuanto quedaba de su alma, es posible que él ya lo hubiera averiguado, pero quería hacerlo de todas formas. Sin embargo, la pesadez de sus párpados le impidió poder continuar. Antes de decir nada más se quedó completamente dormida. Relajada; con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mori también sonrió y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, acabó por cerrar los ojos y entregarse al cansancio con Haruhi entre sus brazos.

El sonido de la vibración de su teléfono móvil le hizo volver al mundo.

Parpadeó varias veces.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser. Hacía rato que no medía el tiempo. No obstante, la buhardilla aún estaba en penumbra. No había amanecido y Haruhi seguía soñando junto a él.

Besó a la chica en la frente y con cuidado de no despertarla se apartó de su lado, poniéndose en pie. Buscó el aparato entre todas sus cosas y lo destapó sin ni siquiera mirar quién podía llamarle tan entrada la noche.

-¿Quién es? -habló en voz baja, vigilando a la chica para cerciorarse de que no perturbaba su sueño.

La voz que contestó al otro lado lo hizo familiar y despejada. Mori miró el reloj de la pared, alumbrado por la luna y las estrellas de una noche ya despejada. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Adivinó que las subastas de Internet habían podido con él una vez más.

-Soy Kyôya. He recibido un mensaje de Ranka-san para agradecerme el que cuidemos de su hija este fin de semana. -le informó sin ningún rodeo, ni ápice de preocupación en su voz. - Obviamente no he querido alarmarla, ni a ella ni a Tamaki... Pero nos olvidamos de decirle que habíamos cancelado la salida.-hizo una pausa. - Dijiste que te quedarías allí de todas formas¿Haruhi...

-...Está aquí. -terminó por él, hablando cada vez más bajo, viendo que la chica se revolvía inquieta.

Kyôya dejó de hablar e hizo un largo silencio, que acabó por incomodar al propio Takashi. El Ôtori era lo suficientemente perspicaz para poder averiguar demasiado con tan poco.

-Volveremos mañana. -concluyó. Dando el tema por zanjado.

-De acuerdo.-y sin decir nada más, Kyôya se despidió con un "buenas noches".

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y regresó a la cama, arropando antes a la chica con la sábana. Luego se echó nuevamente a su lado y la rodeó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Creyó que estaba dormida, pero ella se volvió sonriente, mirándolo algo adormilada.

-¿Estabas despierto?

El chico sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Quién ha llamado?

-Kyôya.

-... Oh. -enmudeció, recordando cuanto le había tocado vivir aquel día. Le habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas que acudieron apelotonadas a su memoria. Se preguntó si después de aquella noche, todo en el Host Club seguiría como hasta entonces o cambiaría algo. No quería dejar que todo aquello se perdiera. ¿Pero... qué pensaría el resto? Sería mejor no decirles nada. Al igual que ellos tampoco le dijeron nada a ella...

Mori la vio preocupada. Casi recelosa.

-¿Aún te arrepientes de haber venido? -se atrevió a preguntarle.

-No...

Y al igual que si hubiera sido una invitación, se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y bajó la mano por su suave piel dibujando círculos con el dedo. Le besó persistente en los labios y sólo hizo una pausa para contestarle con dulzura.

-Volvería a repetirlo.

Una estrella se fundió en el firmamento dejando una estela, antes de que comenzara a llover.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Más notas de la autora: **¡Dos semanas con esto y está acabado! (Voy a echarme a llorar) Ahora tengo que limpiar el polvo y leerme un texto para clase. Estoy agotada... Esta es la tercera versión del fic. No hay una, ni dos... TRES! Que se dice pronto y se escribe a paso de tortuga. Os lo aseguro. Ahora ni siquiera sé si me gusta... Es que el final es... En fin. Necesitaba un final y así ha quedado. El fic no se lo merece. ¿Lo editaré con una cuarta versión "mejorada y taciturna"¿Habrá continuación¡Quién sabe!

Naleeh aprovecha la estrella fugaz del final para "desear" que no sea así. Tamaki en cambio desea lo contrario. (Quiere que lo cambie todo y le ponga a él de prota. Pobre ignorante).

¿Os podéis creer que he escrito prácticamente toda la parte del lemon con mi sobrina de dos años y medio sentada sobre las rodillas? Menos mal que no sabe leer... Porque si no la corrompo antes de hora. Espero que no se le haya pegado nada por algún tipo de onda u transmisión extraña. Que si no cuando tenga 14 años será una bala perdida y yo me sentiré muy culpable.

Ishtar-kun! Espero que te haya gustado! Si no te motiva el final no te preocupes, te escribiré otro en cuanto me airee un poco con el _periquitiforio._ Ahora te toca aguantar mis preguntas estúpidas. Allá van¿Hay lemon¿Ha aparecido Winnie de Pooh sin qué me diera cuenta? (Voy a repasarlo para asegurarme de que no. Pero es muy difícil concentrarse en esto, cuando la niña está cantándote Winnie de Pooh en la oreja, diciéndote "Miraaa" y poniéndote el puto oso delante de los ojos. ¡Pegado a los ojos!).

Espero no haber hecho OOC ni siquiera en la parte final. ¡Al fin y al cabo es un lemon! (He de repasarlo arduamente.) ¡Y que os haya gustado! Cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica, nuevo encargo con el que torturarme... ¡Será bien recibido en un review¡También podéis mandarme un email! No me como a nadie :D (icon con la boca abierta para dar que pensar).

Y así acaba la cosa tras 16 páginas. 10 de tonterías y 6 de... Hummm... Más tonterías.

_**REVIEW:D**_

_(Si lo haces Satoshi irá a adornarte el techo de tu dormitorio con estrellitas fluorescentes de papel. O al menos intentaré convencerlo para que lo haga antes de que se case incestuosamente con su prima.)_


End file.
